


Panic Attack

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Family, Hugs, Iron Dad, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, movies - Freeform, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: A panic attack goes from 0 to 100 in an instant. It's halfway between feeling like you'll faint and feeling like you'll die.No-one knows this better than Peter Parker.Luckily his boyfriend and family are there to help him through it, and make sure he knows he's not in this alone.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> So i had a Panic Attack a couple of days ago and this happened, I do love Peter I swear

Peter felt his chest start to tighten, panic rapidly setting in. The teen did his best to discreetly level his breathing, not wanting to gain everyone’s attention and make it worse.  
“Hey,” A voice whispered to his left, Peter turned to see Harry’s worried blue eyes, “you okay?”  
“Yeah – yeah I’m fine,” he whispered back with a forced smile, not wanting his boyfriend to worry about him.  
Harry didn’t look convinced but gave a small nod and went back to his work, watching Peter out the corner of his eye.  
Peter went back to trying to calm his breathing, feeling his fight or flight instinct kick in.  
Five minutes later he bolted, ignoring his teacher calling after him, Harry a few seconds behind him. 

Harry found Peter in the bathroom, curled up by the wall, knees to his chest, hands gripping his hair and his breaths coming short and fast.  
“Pete?” Harry asked softly, crouching in front of him, “Bug? Can you hear me?”  
Peter nodded and the other teen let out an internal sigh of relief,  
“Okay Pete, breath in through your nose and hold for five seconds,” He instructed, glad Peter followed, “Now slowly out through the mouth.”  
Peter breathed out.  
“And again, in and hold,” Harry instructed as he counted the seconds, breathing with Peter, “and out slowly.”  
It took a while, but Peter’s breathing slowly returned to normal and he peeked at Harry through his fringe.  
“Hey Bug,” Harry whispered with a small smile as he opened his arms, bundling the smaller boy into them when he scrambled over.  
Peter hid his face in Harry’s shoulder and sniffed, the older boy instantly rocking him.  
“Shh, it’s okay. I got you you’re safe,” He whispered, taking one of Peter’s hands and kissing his knuckles. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered ten minutes later, head on Harry’s chest.  
“No, no, no, don’t apologise,” Harry whispered, kissing Peter’s forehead, “You have nothing to apologise for. You wanna go home?”  
Peter nodded and let Harry help him up and make their way back to the reception.  
“Wait here sweetheart,” Harry said softly, as they stopped by the classroom. Harry slipped in and told the teacher what was going on. He grabbed Peter’s bag and tucked his boyfriend into his side as they walked to reception.  
“Hey honey how can I help you?” The lady at reception asked upon seeing the boys.  
“I had a panic attack and I wanna go home,” Peter whispered, arms around himself, “my name’s Peter Parker.”  
“Okay sweetie take a seat and I’ll call your guardian,” she said, giving him a soft smile.  
Peter rest his head on Harry’s shoulder as they took a seat, waiting for Tony to come pick him up.  
Ten minutes later Tony showed up and crouched in front of the teens,  
“Hey bug,” he smiled softly, cupping Peter’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb, “you ready to go?” He stood as Peter nodded and took his bag from Harry.  
“Thanks for looking after him kiddo,” Tony gave Harry a squeeze.  
“No problem,” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Peter when the teen hugged him tightly, “I’ll see you soon bug.” He promised kissing Peter’s forehead and watching them leave, Tony tucking the teen into his side. 

Once they got back to the tower Peter went to his room and changed into his joggers and the hoodie he’d stolen from Harry. He walked back to the living room and was immediately wrapped in a blanket, Tony’s hand guiding him to the couch.  
“Anything in particular you wanna watch bug?” Tony asked softly, fingers running Peter’s curls when the teen curled into his side.  
“Can we watch Brooklyn Nine-nine please?” Peter whispered.  
“You heard him Fri,” Tony smiled, Peter resting his head on the man’s chest.  
As the teen slowly dropped off Tony text May to let her know what happened, smiling when she said she’d be there soon.  
“Thanks Dad,” Peter mumbled, making Tony look at him with a soft smile.  
“No problem underoos,” He kissed the top of his head gently before turning his attention back to the screen.

“Boss, Master Osborn is here,” Friday announced two hours later.  
“Send him up Fri,” Tony said, stirring the spaghetti. After Peter had fallen asleep Tony had eased himself out from under him, laying the teen on the couch as he went to make dinner.  
Harry stepped out of the elevator a few seconds later,  
“Hello?” he called softly.  
“He’s in the living room buddy, go on ahead I’ll be right there.”  
“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Harry smiled as he walked into the living room and saw Peter asleep on the couch. He put his bag down and sat by the sleeping teens hip, hand running up and down his back,  
“Hey Pete,” he greeted softly when the teens brown eyes fluttered open.  
“Hey,” Peter whispered with a sleepy smile, slowly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Harry.  
Harry got into a comfortable position and pulled Peter into his lap,  
“You feeling better bug?”  
“Yeah,” Peter gave a soft smile, “Thanks for helping me through it earlier.”  
“I’m your boyfriend Pete, you don’t need to thank me. I’ll always help you through it.”  
Peter shifted so he was facing Harry and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft yet firm, Harry felt himself never wanting it to stop.  
Peter pulled away after a few moments and rest their foreheads together,  
“Love you Harry,” he whispered with a soft smile.  
“Love you too Pete,” Harry whispered back, his smile mirroring Peter’s.  
“Hey boys,” Tony said softly poking his head in, smiling when they both looked over, “come on food’s ready, and May will be here soon.” With that he disappeared.  
Smiling the teens stood, Peter laughing as Harry lifted him over his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen. 

May arrived an hour later armed and ready with comfort food, blankets and warm hugs. After hugging her boys and making sure they were both okay she wrapped them in blankets, Tony giving them some food.  
For the rest of the evening the four watched movies, wrapped in blankets and eating food. Halfway through the second movie Peter fell asleep cuddled into Harry’s side, head on his chest. Harry feel asleep in the first ten minutes of the third movie. Tony and May dropped off around the fifth.  
The next morning found the four of them in a warm cuddle pile, wrapped in a nest of blankets.  
They slept until noon.


End file.
